The Return
by Motor Zero
Summary: Seth and Sara have returned to Earth to gain the help of Jack and Alex. With new problems from their home planet, Seth and Sara have gone through some changes and Jack has to learn how to deal with them all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a story that I've been thinking about for a while. There's still a few details I'm working out, but I have a basic idea about what's going to happen. Basically, Seth and Sara are back on Earth looking for some help from Jack and Alex. Though I did like the movie, I feel like they made it more about Jack than they did about the kids. So that's why I'm making this, to make the story more about the kids dealing with their powers and dealing with some pressures of being alien kids. For that reason, the only romance in this story will be between Alex and Jack; Seth and Sara will have a strong brother/sister bond like in the original movie.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a dark Friday night when Jack Bruno finally entered his small apartment and dropped his keys on the hall table with a jingle. It had been a long day driving complete dorks and weirdos in alien costumes or some scientists from the airport to the casino where the UFO convention was taking place. It was funny how it had been about a year where this exact same scenario played out when the two kids showed up.

With a soft sigh, he moved towards his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his nightstand and pulled out the weird tracking device that Seth had given him before the two of them left. Inwardly, Jack kicked himself, why the hell was he thinking about these kids for? They had left him and they were never planning on coming back. But he still seemed to check the device that he never fully figured out how to control it. All he knew was that there were two little blue dots that were normally far away from the red one that was supposed to be Jack and the closer, yet still distant yellow dot that he supposed was supposed to be Dr. Alex Friedman.

"Happy anniversary, kids," Jack spoke quietly and placed the device down gently on the dark painted nightstand and moved into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Coming back out of the bathroom dressed in a simply white tee shirt and red plaid boxers, Jack shut off his light and lied down on the bed before shutting his eyes and let sleep take over his body.

The next morning, Jack awoke with a groan while his alarm clock beeped annoyingly beside him. Without even opening his eyes, Jack hit the snooze button on the clock and rolled over for some more sleep. Thankfully, Saturday was a day where he could sleep in before heading into work at four in the afternoon.

_'Jack Bruno.'_

Hearing that, Jack shot up into a sitting position on the bed with his eyes wide and breathing deeply as if waking from a nightmare. His dark eyes glancing around the room searching for the familiar blond girl that he was sure had called out for him. When he saw the room was empty, Jack relaxed slightly. That was weird, he definitely thought that he heard Sara calling out to him, but she wasn't anywhere in the room. Of course she always had her telepathy, but when she used it, her voice always seemed so faint and delicate. This time, it was almost as if she was standing right next to him.

Shrugging it off as a dream, Jack figured he'd go for a walk considering sleep seemed to be out of the question for the moment. After getting his faded jeans on and throwing on a leather jacket, he walked out of his apartment and headed downtown. "Calm down Jack, you have at least thirty years before you start losing your mind," he mumbled to himself.

Living in Los Vegas meant that trying to find a place where one could be alone was nearly impossible. But as Jack moved towards the edge of the town, there were less and less casinos or hotels and more residential areas. That was nice, especially because Jack really needed some time to try to get his mind off of those two kids. He was supposed to be forgetting about them. That was last year and they were long gone, probably living their lives to the fullest and forgetting about him.

"Give it back you little twerp," an angry voice rang throughout the neighborhood.

That was enough to catch Jack's attention. Slowly, he moved around the corner and saw about five older teenagers with their backs towards him. Though it was nearly impossible to see over these guys, Jack thought he saw the familiar crown of golden hair. The cab driver shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Apparently, he seemed to have a blond obsession and he really needed to learn how to get over it.

"Look, I don't know how you managed to do it, all my doors were locked last night, but those are my clothes," a rather muscular brunette boy moved forward and lifted his arms. A hard crack was heard, and Jack raised an eyebrow. What the hell could that have been? Taking a few steps closer, Jack brought himself to his full height and his jaw dropped.

There, trapped between the wall and the group of guys was Seth and Sara. In a long year, Seth grew even taller so he was the same height as Jack if not slightly taller. His build was far more muscular, his shoulders were wide as his blue eyes glared at the five boys unafraid of what could have happened. The boy's hair had grown longer so that his bangs covered his eyebrows and the sides nearly covered his ears.

Sara had developed as much as a female body could for a fourteen year old girl. Her hair was long, halfway down her back. Jack barely even recognized the two children; it was only the familiar face structure that allowed him to realized that it was the two kids that he helped save a year ago. In fact, Jack seemed frozen in place as he watched the little brawl between the kids.

It wasn't until Sara gave a worried gasp as she watched her brother pull away from the wall as dust and small rubble from the broken bricks fell from behind Seth's head. It seemed as if the brunette had shoved Seth backwards trying to daze the boy. Too bad for the blonde's ability to control his body's molecular density. The younger boy was suddenly turned harder than the brick wall behind him leaving a damaged wall in his wake.

A low growl escaped Jack's lips and he finally decided to get involved. "Hey!" he shouted at the kids, moving even closer to the group, "What's the problem?"

"This creep stole my clothes," The brunette grumbled as his green eyes burned into Seth who still had yet to change his furious expression.

"And you can prove that?"

At that, the older boy faltered, "Well, the door never opened, but I know that's my shirt. No one else around here has one," his temper getting the best of him forced him to nearly spit at Jack.

Trying his best to control his erratic emotions, something that the two kids standing in front of him had taught him, his brows furrowed and he glared at the boy. "I suggest you boys leave before you bite off more than you can chew," he spoke through gritted teeth while subconsciously cracking his knuckles.

The brunette only smirked, "Sorry, pops, I'm not afraid of you either." Before Jack could react, the boy threw a punch straight towards Seth's jaw. Though it did make contact, even Jack could hear the bone's breaking in the boy's hand. If Seth had so much as blinked since Jack arrived, the cab driver didn't manage to notice it.

While the four lackeys simply stood with their jaws on the floor, the brunette actually fell to the ground nursing his hand and screaming in pain. "Come on bro, we gotta get out of here. The kid's insane," a red haired boy literally pulled the leader from the ground as the five kids ran away.

Finally finding himself alone with the two kids, Jack let a smile escape his lips as he turned to look at his best friends. Seth's piercing blue eyes were still glaring at him, as if he didn't recognize the older man. But before he could ask the boy what was wrong, Sara had nearly tackled him with a hug. "Jack Bruno! I knew that you heard me even if you did not believe in Seth or myself."

Jack could only blink for a few moments. He didn't believe in them? Is that why Seth seemed to be so upset with him? "Please forgive my brother," Sara stated, Jack figured she was simply reading his mind again. "It has been a rather difficult beginning to our trip this time. At least we did not crash our space craft. In fact, there were no difficulties, and it was an easy trip."

Though Jack was listening to every word that Sara seemed to babble to him, he did have a million questions running through his head so fast that he was sure that even Sara couldn't read them. "Okay, you two have a talent for finding trouble and dragging me into it," he smiled. It might have seemed rude, but it was the best greeting that Jack could come up with. A moment later, his happy expression dropped, "But what are you two doing here?"

"There has been another quandary on our home planet," Seth's voice cause Jack to jump. It seemed as if this boy had finally hit puberty for Seth's voice was easily an octave lower than he remembered it.

"It means our planet is in danger," Sara translated when she read Jack's confused expression.

Raising his right eyebrow, Jack looked at both of the kids as if trying to read them, "What kind of danger."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seemed as if Seth and Sara hadn't heard Jack's question. The two children simply looked at each other as if trying to decide whether they could trust Jack or not. Of course it was impossible to tell what the kids were thinking; Jack had learned that a long time ago. But he found himself tense nevertheless and forced himself to take a deep breath and release the clenched fists that he wasn't even aware that he had.

"It is not that we lack trust in you, Jack Bruno," Sara spoke up and took a small step backward towards her brother.

"Could have fooled me."

"This location is not secure for this topic," Seth spoke quietly and placed an arm protectively around his sister's shoulder. That gesture confused Jack slightly. He always knew that the two siblings were close, but the last time around, it seemed as if the two of them rarely touched each other.

"Shall we resume at your residence?" Sara tried to ask as innocently as possible.

Jack simply nodded, catching Seth's cold gaze before leading the kids out of the ally way back towards the more populated area of the town. For the most part, it was a silent journey; there was so much for all three of the travelers to think about. As they came closer to Jack's rundown apartment, Jack heard a small gasp behind him.

It had been Sara who seemed to be in some sort of pain. Her delicate hands seemed to be trembling as she lifted them up towards her temple as if she had a headache. Jack raised an eyebrow and took a step forward to help her, but Seth had beat him to the punch, wrapping a protective arm around her and shooting another glance at Jack, trying to renew the urgency of getting to a private place.

Finally, Jack and the two children moved inside the apartment and Seth sat Sara down on a chair in the grimy kitchen.

"Alright, start explaining. What happened to Sara and what kind of trouble are you in?" Jack demanded after filling a glass of water from the tap and placing it down in front of Sara. It never ceased to amaze him how he had such a soft spot for the young girl, but with Seth, he expected so much from him. It was almost like his father had treated him when he was just a young boy.

"Our powers have grown," Seth spoke quietly, keeping his eyes on his sister. "My powers have always been easy to control, but with Sara, it is a different story."

By this time, Sara decided it was time to join the conversation, "The last time we came, I could only read minds of those that were close to me emotionally, such as my brother, or those in a close proximity of my body. But over time, I can now manage to read the minds of those that are larger distances away."

For a short moment, Jack remained silent, trying to put what the girl just said in much simpler terms. It seemed that their powers were much more…well powerful than the last time they met. "And you can't turn it off?" he asked in bewilderment.

"She's still growing," Seth quickly defended his sister, "it's amazing that she has as much control over it as she does for someone her age, especially in an area that is so populated."

Well that part seemed obvious enough. Jack inwardly kicked himself; these kids always had an answer for his questions, almost as if they were always one step ahead of him. "And what's going on with your planet?" He asked, trying to keep a cool head, if the kids left, it meant that it had to be something pretty bad.

Both of the children seemed to huddle closer together at the question, clearly frightened to answer. "It's a war," Sara finally answered so quietly that Jack had to lean closer to hear her.

"A civil war as you would know it," Seth added in a deep voice. When the young man saw that Jack had no words to say, he continued, "After we found a way to replenish our atmosphere, it seemed as if half of our planet was upset at the lack of war."

"That's when the questions began," Sara added, taking her brother's hand in her own.

"Questions?"

"Why should humans who are so primitive get such a large planet filled with fantastic natural resources? Especially when they do not have the capacity to make great inventions such as on our planet," Seth answered Jack's question. "Then our planet split in half; either for or against invading Earth."

"Our parents feared that because it was us that stopped the invasion in the first place that we would be targeted for the rebels that want the invasion to happen," Sara finally stood and placed a gentle hand on Jack's strong shoulder.

"So they sent us to the only safe place they could think of," Seth added, leaning back against the counter top.

"Here," Jack concluded finally.

Fear was something that Jack didn't feel very often, but he was genuinely afraid for these kids. Not only would they be targeted once the government realized that they found another spaceship, but they were also being attacked by their own planet. These poor kids really couldn't catch a break.

Sara could feel the fear inside of Jack, and she didn't like it one bit. Even if she had Seth, she needed Jack to be her anchor for now, especially with emotions. "Where is Alex?"

Hearing that name made Jack sigh. The only job he had was as a taxi driver in Los Vegas, and he couldn't find any way around that. Thanks to Seth and Sara, Alex's theory was proved right and she went all around the world making speeches on outer space and the best ways of travel. It had been months since they'd last spoken.

"She's coming back tonight," Sara concluded, "you should meet her at the airport."

Jack simply looked at her, but decided not to question it. If Sara said that Alex was coming back, than she was coming back. "You two look exhausted," Jack dodged the topic. "You should get some rest. Hope you don't mind the couch, Seth," Jack gestured over his shoulder to an old, dirty, brown couch. But the young boy was so tired, he really didn't have the strength to refuse it, so he went on his way to get some sleep.

When they were alone, Sara wrapped Jack in a tight embrace and whispered in his ear, "Happy anniversary to you too, Jack Bruno."

Sara began to skip off, leaving a very confused Jack sitting in a kitchen chair. Before she closed the door to the bedroom, she turned around and glanced at the man one more time with a smile. "You did not realize that our tracking device also doubles as a form of communication." And with that, the door shut.

Jack gave a small smile and once again moved out the door. The kids should sleep for a longer period of time, and Jack had to make a quick trip to the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so it's been about 3 years…not going to lie, college and life got in the way. Forgot my password, and the email address for this account was deleted a while ago. So I was going to just forget about this story, but after seeing the love it's gotten, I just couldn't help myself. I found it necessary to do everything in my power to try to finish this for you guys.**

Chapter 3:

Seth's piercing blue eyes opened rapidly, as he sat up trying to catch his breath. Finally, his cold eyes found the warm brown ones of Jack, and he didn't even manage to relax. For a slight moment, he panicked about where his sister was until he sensed her in the next room. The two siblings had a special bond. Even if Seth's powers were more physical than mental, he always was able to have a strong hold on his sister's presence.

"I didn't mean to wake you, kid," Jack apologized quickly while shrugging on his coat. After taking a few hours to primp himself, Jack was on his way out the door. "I'm going to go pick up Alex, if you get hungry, all you have to do is heat up some left overs," he nodded towards the fridge.

The young blonde boy only gave a quick nod as the man walked out the door, leaving the two kids by themselves. It didn't take long for Sara to come out from the bedroom, her eyes just as wide as they always were, "Seth," he said quietly. Carefully.

"I am fine, Sara," Seth warned in an annoyed tone, but still made room for her to sit on the couch.

"But you were thinking of mother and father again," she sat down quickly and took her brother's large hand in her two small ones, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Seth had always been like that, worrying about his family. Putting the responsibility on his shoulders. "You have always helped me. Please speak about this with me."

The young man couldn't suppress the smile that split his face. Regardless of Sara's abilities, she always had control to not read his mind unless he allowed her to. It was an amazing showing of respect that Seth never took for granted. "The fighting is never going to stop for us, Sara," he told her quietly. "We have always been different. We're not twins like the rest of the children. 3 years separates us."

"You're also worried about mother and father," Sara replied. Not because she heard his thoughts, but rather because she knew that her brother often worried about their parents. With good reason, after all, they hardly ever saw each other. With their parents being the top scientists on their planet, there were many times where Seth was in charge of protecting Sara, and this was just another one of those times. Sara was slowly beginning to realize that it must have been difficult protecting someone else at such a young age.

Seth could only nod as a reply. Out of the siblings, he was always the one to sacrifice anything to keep his sister happy. After all, she was the only stable thing in his life he had to hold onto. Not that he didn't care for his parents, just that Sara had always been with him throughout almost every moment of his life.

"Let us try to emerge ourselves in the cultures of Earth," Sara said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. She might have been the younger sibling, but she certainly wasn't stupid, she knew how much Seth had sacrificed for her. Using her powers, she figured out how to turn on the small television in the corner where an old rerun of COPS was playing.

With all previous thoughts of his parents gone, Seth's head cocked to one side as he watched the moving pictures, "Are all humans like this?"

"I am sure that we will know in due time."

A small chuckle escaped Seth's lips as he stood up, moving towards the large white box that Jack Bruno had pointed out earlier. When he opened the door, he couldn't help but fight down the urge to vomit. The odor that came out of that box was horrible. "This is very…repulsive," Seth announced to Sara, the smaller girl giggled at her brother.

"Jack Bruno should not be very much longer," Sara announced in a way that could not be argued with, "I am sure that you and I will be able to find some way to survive off of the Earthling food."

Seth returned to his seat next to his sister, watching the flashing lights on the moving pictures on the screen in front of them. At least the show was entertaining. Hopefully the rebels on their home planet would not get their hands on this show; it would only work to further prove their point that Earthlings were the inferior intellect.

Just then, a familiar beep came from Sara's wrist with a familiar female voice speaking to the both of them, "They know where you are."

Sara hadn't even realized how close she had scooted towards her brother until she felt his arm wrap protectively around her. So it was beginning. The rebels were going to try to follow them to earth to get their hands on them. Maybe the planet that two tried so desperately to save on their last journey would turn out to be so lucky after all. The thought chilled the siblings deeply.

The two weren't too sure how long they sat that way. Eventually, they heard the car pull up to the small apartment and the door being unlocked.

"KIDS," Alex screamed at two of her favorite aliens.

**A/N: I know, not too much happened in this chapter. I promise to do something with the next one for you guys. Just trying to get back into the feel of the characters.**


End file.
